In order to improve the comfort of vehicle passengers, vehicle seats may be equipped with temperature control systems designed to provide heating or cooling to the vehicle seat, for example, via thermoelectric devices. However, temperature control for multiple areas of the seat requires multiple controllers and actuation buttons, as well as complex wiring, including separate control lines for each blower motor utilized, which adds cost and complexity to the vehicle. Thus, while such systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.